criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Erskine
|pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Pedophile Hebephile|victims = 3+ killed 3 raped 1 attempted rape 1 assaulted|sentence = Death|status = Imprisoned|time = 1980-1993|mo = Varied |image = Scott Erskine.jpg}} Scott Thomas Erskine is a pedophilic and hebephilic serial killer and rapist who was convicted for murders of two Californian boys and one 26-year-old woman. Background Erskine grew up in southern side of California. When he was five years old, he got hit by a station wagon. As a result Erskine fell in coma for 60 days. Though he recovered physically, he frequently complained to his mother about headaches, and he experienced "black out" moments where he couldn't remember what he was last doing. Erskine started molesting his 6-year-old little sister at the age of 10, forcing her to perfom oral sex. He also repeatedly assaulted his friends and threatened to kill them if they would tell anyone. Erskine committed his first known rape when he was 15 years old; he escaped from a juvenile detention facility, attacked a 13-year-old girl and raped her at knifepoint. Next day Erskine assaulted a 27-year-old female jogger with a knife. Later crimes, capture and trial In 1980, while on his way to interview for a camp counselor's position, Erskine beat a 14-year-old boy unconscious during an attempted rape. He was arrested and raped another inmate while being imprisoned. Erskine begged the San Diego judge at the time to spare him from adult prison. Despite his mother's pleas to send her son to a mental institution, Erskine was sentenced to four years in prison; he was paroled in 1984. In 1993, Erskine abducted a woman from bus stop and repeatedly raped her for several days. He later released her which eventually led his capture. Erskine was registered as a sex offender, and sentenced to 70 years in prison. In March 2001, investigation of murders of Jonathan Sellers and Charlie Keever was reopened. Due the DNA sample from ErskineErskine was registered as a sex offender so he had to give his DNA sample, he was quickly tried, convicted for the murders and sentenced to death. Erskine was also charged for the rape-murder of 26-year-old Renee Baker who was found her neck snapped and drowned in June 23, 1989. Florida authorities suspect Erskine may be linked to other unsolved homicides. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: **His unnamed sister **Numerous unnamed children **Unnamed 13-year-old girl **Unnamed 27-year-old woman *Unspecified date in 1980: Unnamed 14-year-old boy *Unspecified date in 1980's: Unnamed inmate *June 23, 1989: Renee Baker, 26 *1993: **March 27, California: Charlie Keever and Jonathan Seller : ***Charlie Keever, 13 ***Jonathan Seller, 9 **Unspecified date: Unnamed woman On Criminal Minds *Season Four **"A Shade of Gray" - While Erskine has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for Hugh Rollins - Both are pedophilic and hebephilic (budding at least) serial killers and serial rapists who committed sex crimes prior to their murders, were registered sex offenders, killed two boys (at least one of whom was 9 years-old) by strangling them, and dumped their bodies in wooded areas near a river. References Sources *Wikipedia's article about Erskine Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Pedophiles Category:Real Hebephiles Category:Real World Criminals Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real World Articles Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Sociopaths